


Vault Door

by Saslen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Based on a Dream, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: Recording a scrap of an old dream.





	Vault Door

Beyond stone and stone,

A climbing wall,

Painted with remnants

Of children long absent —

A poison-coated vault

Stands witness to their passage.

**Author's Note:**

> An odd dream I had that I wrote down. I also remember traveling through a forest with a group of apes, who led the way to the door.


End file.
